Jacob's Tent Fantasy
by DazzledbyJake
Summary: Jacob's POV of the tent scene in Eclipse. This is the original, written on April 12, 2009. Imitators are out there.


_So, I had this idea—what were the fantasies going on in Jacob's head during the infamous "tent scene" in __Eclipse? I thought, hmm . . . sounds like a good idea for a fan fiction! I decided to take up the challenge and try to tackle Jacob's POV. So, here it goes . . ._

*****WARNING: This is very explicit!*****

**Jacob's Tent Fantasy (Jacob's POV)**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I own this little look into Jacob's head.

_On page 494 of Eclipse, Jacob says, "Perfect. Now you can keep an eye on everything else, while I take care of your girlfriend for you."_

_Edward didn't answer, but I groaned groggily. "Stop it," I muttered._

_It was quiet then, inside at least . . ._

Fantasies . . . I have plenty of those, and this is one of them—holding Bella in my arms—in a sleeping bag—in a tent—out in the middle of nowhere. It is like a dream come true. Except that filthy bloodsucker wouldn't be here of course.

Man, she is so close to me right now. It wouldn't take much just to reach my hands up and cup her small breasts with my palms—kiss her passionately on her ripe lips. I've tasted her lips before—before she slugged me—but this time she would kiss me back. She would grab my ass and beg me to make love to her. Yes, she would beg me—oh, God, there I go—something just popped up.

And I would press it against her thighs to let her know how much I wanted her too. She would reach her cold hand down my sweatpants and take hold of it, biting my lip. Yeah, she would stroke me gently, making me moan—man, she must have had practice on that leech over there. Ugh! When did he wander into my fantasy? I don't bat for the other team! And a threesome is not one of my fantasies! Out, you bloodsucker!

Okay, where was I? Oh, yes, I would take off her jacket—no, rip off her jacket. Then, I would force that ugly sweater and long-sleeve shirt off of her and bust the straps of her bra, flinging it to the side. Man, her breasts would be so awesome, and I would take them into my mouth and run my tongue lustfully around her nipples several times. Ah, she would moan and scream my name—my full name. She likes it. Just wait until she feels me inside her. Just wait, baby. It's coming.

She already has taken those horrendous boots off, so I'd just unbutton her jeans and unzip them with my teeth—yes, with my teeth. That will turn her on even more. I'd pull them down slowly and her panties too and kiss her sweet cunt—my brain bursting at the thought of me inside it.

My sweatpants have already come off somehow—how did that happen? Oh, well, I'm ready for it, and I know she is too—her eyes are now wide at the sight of my package. Yeah, it's ten times bigger than that leech's I'm sure. She'd spread her legs open and pull me to her—she would want me—not that leech. The thought of him inside her makes me cringe. Why would she want none of him when she could have _all_ of me?

Back to my fantasy. I would tease her just a little and let my tip tickle her clit for just a few seconds. She would lick her lips and beg me to put it in already. I would happily oblige and thrust myself into her with all of my strength. She'd be warm and wet—it would feel like warm, apple pie against my skin. Oh, yeah, she would moan—"Jacob Black, yes!" It's more than she can handle—and she knows it.

She would wrap her legs around my back and pull me deeper into her. Butterfly me, baby. Yeah, just like that. I can feel her constricting around me—she's cuming and she's screaming my name—my full name again. "Yes! Jacob Black! YES!" She growls at me and grabs the hair near the base of my neck. "Let me take over from here"—she whispers lustfully into my ear as she bites it.

I flip her over and take a glance at that bloodsucker now huddled in the corner of tent as she mounts me and guides me back into her. He's flogging himself. Yeah, he wishes he were me right now. He'd probably rip her throat off before he could even get it up. Out of my fantasy again, you leech, out!

She'd straddle me and rock back and forth, moaning my name the whole time. Yeah, baby, ride me. That's it. You're good at this. Lamb, my ass! Cum again, baby. Man, I wish tents came with mirrors on the ceiling! Damn, she's so wet, and I can't believe I've lasted this long. But this is my fantasy—we could go at it all night.

She's cuming again—she's picked up the pace. Man, she's good. "Oh! Yes! Jake! Jake!" She collapses on top of me and groans, "Oh, that was so good." Of course, it was good, baby. Ready for more?

"My turn again," I'd tell her and roll her onto her knees in front of me. Yeah, I'm going to try it from behind. I am a dog, you know. This should be fun. I thrust myself back into her and she screams. Hell yeah, she likes it dirty. I pound her and smack her ass—she tells me to do it harder. Yeah, she likes it rough. Man, this feels awesome, better than missionary. No wonder animals do it like this.

Before I know it, she's rolling over on her back. Oh, yeah, she wants it old-school style again. She grabs me and shoves me back into her. Man, she's one tough chick. She likes to be in control. I forcefully pull in and out of her, and she's about to blow again, her legs are tightening around my back once more. I grab her ass and come onto my knees with her in my lap. She lays her head back, letting her long hair flow down her spine as she cums all around me. I kiss her chest and lick her breasts again, relishing in their sweetness. Man, every part of her tastes so good. No wonder that bloodsucker wants her blood!

Then, I feel it. I'm about to blow as well. She's asked for it, so I'm going out with a bang—all puns intended here. I throw her back down on the sleeping bag and pound her, her right leg hiked up on my shoulder. Oh, yeah, here it comes. Ah, yeah, I'm getting there. YES! RAWRRR—I bite her neck.

"Cum inside me, Jake." She begs. Of course, baby. That will seal the deal. Maybe, we'll make a little love child. Yeah, that will make her leech even more jealous right now. He's probably still flogging himself in his little corner.

Ah, yeah, there it goes! YES! YES! YES! FUCK, YES, BELLA!!! I explode into her, and she moans like she's cuming with me. I fall on top of her, still inside of her of course. WHEW! That was like the greatest experience of my life. My mind is completely blown—hers too, I'm sure. Now, she's mine; she'll never go back to him after she's had me.

Let's take a look at the scoreboard, shall we?

**TEAM JACOB: 1 TEAM EDWARD: 0**

Who's the lion now, bi-atch!

"Thank you, Jake." She takes my head into her palms and kisses me longingly on the lips. You're welcome, baby, anytime. Then, she takes my tongue into her mouth and starts to suck it wildly. Whoa, she wants it again . . .

"_Please!" Edward hissed. "Do you mind!"_

"_What?" Jacob whispered back, his tone surprised._

"_Do you think you could attempt to control your thoughts?" Edward's low whisper was furious._

"_No one said you had to listen," Jacob muttered, defiant, yet still embarrassed. "Get out of my head" . . ._

***Quotes taken from**_** Eclipse**_** by Stephenie Meyer—no copyright infringement intended***


End file.
